Large electronic systems (such as telecommunication systems and relatively large computer server platforms) typically possess relatively high current requirements. In large electronic systems, “brick” converters are frequently employed to meet these requirements. Brick converters refer to printed circuit board devices that perform power distribution functions. Brick converters generally convert an input high voltage supply into a lower voltage supply for power distribution within the electronic equipment at current levels appropriate for the electronic equipment. Brick converters may also provide power isolation, power regulation, filtering, and input protection functionality.
Multiple brick converters can be coupled in parallel to a common node voltage bus. The common node voltage bus distributes power to electronic equipment or portions thereof. Typically, a respective blocking or isolation diode is disposed between each brick converter and the voltage bus. Also, a voltage sense bus is coupled to the common node voltage bus to provide feedback to the brick converters. When feedback indicates that the voltage on the common node voltage bus is high, the respective brick converters respond by reducing their energy output, i.e., reducing their duty cycle. When feedback indicates that the voltage on the common node voltage bus is low, the respective brick converters respond by increasing their energy output. By coupling a plurality of brick converters in this manner, the aggregate power supply may be divided between the respective brick converters.
By dividing the load among the brick converters, redundant power supply architectures may be implemented. In a redundant power supply architecture, at least one extra brick converter is coupled to a voltage bus than is believed to be necessary for expected loads. Thus, if one of the brick converter fails and can no longer supply current, the remaining brick converters are capable of satisfying the load requirements. Additionally, the redundant power supply architecture may be implemented to permit “hot swapping” of brick converters. Hot swapping refers to removal of a brick converter from the voltage bus while the supported system continues operations. By implementing a power supply architecture in this manner, a failing brick converter will not require a system to be taken offline to remedy the failing converter.